


Firefly Character Limericks

by spuffyduds



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Limerick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Firefly Character Limericks

River

There once was a girl, name aquatic,  
Whose behavior was more than erratic;  
Some guys gloved in blue  
Turned synapses to goo  
Now all of her brain waves are static.

 

Simon

A strapping young doctor, from money,  
First boarded in clothes that were funny.  
He finally appeared  
Sans shirt. Kaylee leered  
And all of the fangirls said, "_Honey!_"

 

Jayne

Jayne, a merc, works for gold, pesos, lira--  
Any currency's fine. Also beer. A  
Retreat to his bunk  
Results when he's drunk  
And the love of his life is named Vera.

 

Mal

Our captain shuns shipboard romance,  
Thinks love is too scary a dance.  
But Saffron knows how  
To take hold of his plow  
And steal his willpower. And pants.

 

Book

The Reverend Book quotes a line  
From Armaments 17:9--  
It is the Lord's will  
That thou shalt not kill  
But shooting at kneecaps is fine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Firefly Character Limericks by Spuffyduds [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778968) by [illutu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
